User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 16 Fireworks (1)
Main Plot: Pierre (Pierre walks up to a girl.) Pierre: You're perfect! (The girl takes her shirt off and unbuttons his pants. He wakes up.) Pierre: Whoa!! A girl? But I'm... (Pierre looks under his bed sheets.) Pierre: Oh gosh. Subplot: Liam (Liam and Aria walk through the halls.) Aria: Thanks for carrying that big book for me. Liam: No problem. Aria: The cool thing about being part of a debate club is walking through these halls alone this early in the morning and hanging with my best friend. Liam: Oh stop. (Liam begins to blush. Rebecca and and Carter carry Hilda into the hallway.) Liam: What happen to Hilda? Carter: She fell asleep ... again. Rebecca: She needs better time management. (Hilda wakes up.) Hilda: Huh? Heh? Get outta my dream! Aria: I'll splash water on her. (Aria splashes water on Hilda's face.) Hilda: Ahh oh sorry. Carter: It's okay. Why don't you and Liam get the rest of supplies? Hilda: Sure. (Rebecca, Aria, and Carter go to their classroom. Hilda and Liam go outside then back in with supplies.) Hilda: Wanna make out? Liam: Seriously? Now? Hilda: I'm bored and it's just us two. Liam: Ten seconds. (Liam and Hilda make out for ten seconds.) Third Plot: Lauren (Daniel gives Lauren a quiz with a low score.) Lauren: Mr. Walters! How? Daniel: Some of the open-ended questions are pretty short and the outlining is a little missing. Lauren: Sorry, I'll do better. Daniel: Hopefully I believe you. Kenan: 68? Lauren: That is so unacceptable. Kenan: Lauren, you need to calm down. Lauren: I don't have time to calm down. Kenan: Sorry. I'm just trying to help. Lauren: I know. I just need some concentration and some help. Kenan: Ask for a tutor. How about, Evan? He's good at science. Lauren: He's not eup for science because he's still recovering from that allergic reaction. Kenan: Justin? Lauren: He's too busy. Kenan: Well, you gotta do something. Lauren: I just wish my boyfriend was by my side. Kenan: What? I right here giving you options. Lauren: I appreciate it. (Lauren kisses Kenan.) Main Plot: Pierre (Pierre walks up to Delilah at her locker.) Delilah: What's the emergency? Pierre: I think I'm going through a phase. Delilah: You mean you're not gay? Pierre: Wrong. I may be going through a sexy phase. Delilah: Oh. OH! Well you could pick any guy from the LGBT Club. Pierre: No. I don't want a guy to take my virginity. I want a girl. Delilah: Okay, you've got to be bisexual. Pierre: I'm not bisexual. Watch. (Pierre walks up to a random.) Pierre: Hey. Girl: Yes? Pierre: Wanna hang and hot tonight? Girl: Aren't you gay? Pierre: Who said that? Girl: You're out and proud. (She walks away.) Pierre: I might need some help. (Justin comes up.) Justin: Yoou probably shouldn't have came out if you knew this was gonna happen. Pierre: Ugh. You're pretty much right. Logan: Hey Pierre! Pierre: What do you want? Logan: Pierre I want to give my deepest apologies to you for being homophobic towards you. You a good guy. Pierre: I hope you're speaking truth. Logan: Cross my heart. Pierre: Cool. Subplot: Liam (Liam is day-dreaming in class.) Aria: Liam, you're my favorite guy. Liam: And you're my favorite girl. (They kiss and Liam wakes up.) Liam: Aria? Oh no. (After class.) Liam: Darryl! Darryl: Yo. Liam: I think I'm crushing on Aria now. Darryl: You're not in a pickle now. Liam: I'm not? Darryl: No, you're in a baked potatoe. Liam: Haha very funny. I'm dating Rebecca, Carter's my best friend, I hooked up with Hilda and now I'm starting like Aria. Darryl: The best you can do for Aria now is probably keep it a secret. Aria: Keep what a secret? From me? Liam: Oh uhhh hi. Aria: What the secret? Darryl: Liam's crushing on you. Bye! (Darryl runs off.) Aria: You have got to be kidding me. Liam: Ummm no? Aria: Now, You like ME? Liam: Oops. Aria: I'll talk to you afterschool. Liam: Okay. Third Plot: Lauren (Lauren is at her locker scattering for notes. Kenan walks over.) Lauren: Not now. Kenan: I just wanna help. Lauren: Why can't you understand that I need a tutor? Kenan: If you want one then... Lauren: Zip! Your yapping and appearences are annoying me. Kenan: If I'm annoying you for trying to help, then there's no point of us. I'm done. Lauren: Wait! Kenan I'm sorry! Kenan: No, I'm sorry! (Kenan walks away and Lauren begins to cry.) Main Plot: Pierre (Pierre and Logan are walking down the hall.) Pierre: So hold up. You were never homophobic? Logan: I did it just to blend. After you slugged me twice, I realized being a bully doesn't really help for anything and won't get me anywhere. Pierre: Wow, cool. Wait, what about Lily? Logan: She's an actual homophobe. She knew I faked it. Pierre: Wow. Subplot: Liam (Afterschool, Liam runs out the school. He stops and looks around for Aria.) Aria: LIAM!!! Liam: Ahhhh!!!! (She catches him before he tries to run and pins him sown on the ground.) Aria: You're coming with me. Liam: Wow, you're strong. Aria: Yes, I am. (She drags him back into the school and into an empty classroom then locks the door and covers the windows.) Aria: You little... Liam: Hey. A nickle! Aria: LIAM!!! Liam: Ahhh!! Aria: Tell me the truth right now. Liam: I'm a virgin. Aria: That's nice, now tell me the real reason. Liam: Okay, for some reason, I started liking you a few days back. I don't know what it was but it it just happened. Aria: Was it because I sang? Liam: I guess. Aria: Well, at least you finally told me. Liam: Good. Got that outta my system. Aria: I like you too. Liam: You do? Aria: Well my feelings for you still vary. Liam: Wanna go out? (Aria kisses Liam.) Aria: No. Liam: Crud. Aria:: Look, this isn't right. You're dating Rebecca, you hooked up with Hilda and now you and I like each other. Liam: I know. This sucks. Aria: We can't tell Becky, Carter and Hilda about this. Liam: Don't worry. That's won't happen. Aria: Good. Third Plot: Lauren (Lauren is at the bences crying. Justin walks over.) Justin: This probably means that someone broke your heart. Lauren: Kenan broke up with me. Justin: Ouch. Lauren: Can I ask you something? Justin: Sure. Lauren: Have you ever been stressed so hard that things fall apart? Justin: I've been there. Lauren: That's right. You're medical condition. Justin: What's your stress? Lauren: My grades are dropping. Justin: Ohh. Ouch. Lauren: And I need a tutor. Justin: I may have an idea. Lauren: You do? Justin: Yeah. Let's go. Lauren: Oh goody. Next time on Denver CTW... Pierre can't find any girl to hookup with. Pierre: This sucks. No girl wants me. So he turns to the last one on the list. Pierre: Delilah. I wanna tell you something. Delilah: That's sweet. Liam has to break the love pentagon. Aria: You have to choose me or her. He makes the tough choice. Liam: I choose... And with Lauren's poor grades building her stress... Lauren: What do you have in mind, Justin. Justin hooks her up. Lauren: No frickin way. All New Denver CTW Coming next week on Degrassi and Denver Wiki. Category:Blog posts